


Life in the Vivid Dream (Fanvid)

by transfemmefatale



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfemmefatale/pseuds/transfemmefatale
Summary: A compilation of clips from BVS and Wonder Woman set to Life in the Vivid Dream by Grimes. Angsty af.





	Life in the Vivid Dream (Fanvid)

[Diana Prince - Life in the Vivid Dream](https://vimeo.com/220112432)


End file.
